


Stars

by Rumbellelives



Series: Rumbelle 2K Prompt-a-thon [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Dates, F/M, Mild Angst, Rumbelle - Freeform, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbellelives/pseuds/Rumbellelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle go on a date. Under the stars, Rumple reflects over how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you guys aren’t getting tired of me quite yet. We still have a lot of fan fictions to go! :D
> 
> This is written for my 2k prompt-a-thon on Tumblr. The prompt was “sleeping under the stars” and it was suggested by Redbirdinwhitecage from Tumblr. Thank you so much for participating, and I hope that you enjoy (though sorry this one’s a little short)! 
> 
> This is set before Bae dies, and there is a mention of him. Just an FYI. Also: some angst. (Rumple has doubts about love and his self worth. If that sort of thing bothers you, please be careful).

Stars   


They lay side by side, both looking up together. The sky is an expanse of black, swirls of stars twinkling against the darkness. The moon is a sliver, a little piece of silver etched into the horizon. It’s like a painting, breathtakingly beautiful and almost a little unreal. 

He has always marveled at the power of the stars. People have worshiped them, have used them for navigation, have made pictures out of them. The stars have been around for longer than he has and even though they are different stars than the ones in the Enchanted Forest, they still hold the same significance. 

He revels in the fact that they get to share this time together, just him and the love of his life lying side by side on a blanket, watching. 

“Thank you for bringing me out here,” she whispers in his ear. Her warm breath tickles his cheek and he leans closer to her for a kiss. 

“It’s my pleasure, sweetheart,” he responds. His hand runs through her hair. She is more beautiful than the night sky that they sit under, her brown curly hair falling over her pale cheeks. Her blue eyes blink slowly and she smiles blissfully at him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

He remembers what brought them here together.

_“A picnic under the stars,” he had said. “Somewhere quiet where we wont be bothered by other people and we can just talked.”_

Belle had baked them a delicious pie and he had brought along little sandwiches. For a moment, he had almost felt normal, as if he is just a simple man taking his girlfriend out on a silly date. 

He looks back up at the stars, watching them twinkling in the sky. Each one is a reminder to him of how many worlds are out there, of how many different possibilities there are at a life. He wonders briefly if Bae is watching the stars from wherever he is. Are they the same stars that Rumple now looks at?

It takes him a few moments to realize that Belle is asleep next to him, mumbling something and snuggling closer to him. He wraps his arms around her, leaning back and closing his own eyes. 

There is something nice about this, relaxing under the night sky. It’s almost as if for a little while, they don’t have a care in the world. It’s just the two of them against the world. 

_Just the two of them…_

Rumple clutches Belle a little closer to him, as if that could chase out the pain in his heart. 

Something inside of him knows, is screaming at him in agony. This isn’t going to last. This isn’t going to last. 

_ She wasn’t going to stay with him… she was going to leave and go where he could not follow… just like Bae.  _

_ Because eventually, everything he loved would be taken from him.  _


End file.
